She Will Be Loved
by xnoxdescriptionx
Summary: One shot, based on the song She Will Be Loved. On Hermione's graduation night, Severus ponders on how he came to love her. Later that night in his chambers, he receives an unexpected visit that changes his life.


Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would not be writing this, I would be writing the next book...I also am just a fan of Maroon 5, I'm not a guy, and I can't sing. Therefore, I do not own the band or song either.

One Shot, based on the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. SSHG pairing, don't like it, don't read it. I won't take any reviews from people who just want to say how disgusting they think the pairing is. So don't bother.

Also: Light flame please, as I am new at this. The story will be told in Severus's POV

_Beauty queen of only 18 _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else._

It'sthe night of the graduation ball, and here I am sitting alone in a dark corner watching the brats I taught for seven years. Every year it's the same damn thing. The brats that make it to NEWT level are taught, they take their test, and those who pass are brought into this world as a fully fledged witch or wizard. In my opinion, they are not ready to face the wizarding world. There is so much these young adults need to know to prepare themselves.

This is the last place I would wish to be right now. I watch you dance with Potter, Weasley, and even some people from the other houses, wishing that it was I you were talking and dancing with.

I remember that night when you came down to my dungeons at an ungodly hour in the morning. You and Weasley had gotten into a fight. It was a little over a month ago. You looked scared, and it was all I could do to comfort you. Why you came to me, I do not know, and my never know. Before you left to go back to your Head Girl rooms, I told you that you could always come back. I don't know what triggered me to do so.

But now as I watch you in your beautiful blue silk dress with the low cut and bell sleeves, I have figured out why I said what I said to you that night: I love you. You probably do not know it, as you have been going out with Weasley these past months.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

You came to me almost weekly to tell me about your troubles with Weasley, and even just to talk. I always sat patiently and listened to every word you said as if you were my last lifeline. In class I treated you the same as always, calling you "Know-It-All" and "silly little girl," but still you came back. I recall that you told me that the name-calling was to keep up appearances. I wish that were how it was. In reality, I did it to protect you from myself. I loved you but I did not want to accidentally hurt you, so I kept you as far away as possible. But now, I wish that I had never said those horrible things to you, and that I should have told you how I felt from the start. If I could turn back the clock, I would. I want more of you, and I always will.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Last week, as I was doing rounds, I saw you exit the Great Hall, into the stormy night. You didn't notice, but I followed you. When I saw you outside, you were crying, and you had this smile on your face afterwards; not a happy one, but the kind of sad smile you put on your face when you pretend to be having fun. I almost had the courage to tell you that everything would be okay, and that I would take care of you. Almost. But I didn't. I was too cowardly, afraid that you'd laugh at me or tell the whole school about what I thought of you. I just want you to know that if you were to love and stay with me forever, you would always be loved in return. There would also be more hellish obstacles to go through with the Weasley boy. I'd keep you safe from him.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Thinking that I couldn't sit here and fantasize you any longer, I went through the Staff Door, and headed down to my personal chambers, and sat in front of the roaring fire thinking how I may never see you again. I know that my acts as a Death Eater will constantly be remembered, no matter how hard I try to prove that I wasn't one anymore. Yes, sometimes I my temper may flare, and I can get pretty unstable, but despite what people may think, I would always be there for you, and would fully give my heart to you. On nights like these where I feel alone I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't turned into a Death Eater or if I hadn't gone to Dumbledore. Would I feel more secure? Would I be with Hermione right now? Would I have a family or be married? As I was in the middle of my pondering, I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Albus telling me that I need to get back up to the dance, but I didn't want to go. Damnit, I wasn't going to go. Screw what he says. I didn't want to suffer any longer. He knew how I felt about Hermione, and he knew that making me go up there was like a punishment for me as I would be able to see her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

When I open the door, I am taken aback. It wasn't Albus that was there; it was you, with tears trailing down your beautiful face. Without thinking, I wiped the tears away, and you gave me one of your sad smiles. "Hermione" I say softly. You just look at me with that smile, the one that makes me want to take all of you in to erase the pain. I let you ink, and you sit down on the black leather sofa where you have always sat when you came down here. My thoughts keep telling me that I need to let you know how I fell. Yet, I do not have the courage to do so.

I'm just happy that you are here, and I sit down and wait for you to say whatever it is you want to say. I thought that you may have got into another fight with Weasley, but you came down here to tell me that you have just dumped him. Inside I think that's great, but I don't show it. I want, no need to know why you dumped him, but my mouth can't seem to form the words.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

You start crying, and I gather you in my arms, again without thinking. You seem to welcome the comfort though. We sit there for what seems like forever, until you lift your head up from under my chin, and look into my eyes. I am drowning in those chocolate pools as I look at you, and every thought, and every doubt leaves. My head keeps screaming to tell you that if you stayed with me, you would always be loved and protected, but again, I cannot form the words.

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

I knew a lot about you, because of the times we spent together working on ways to bring down Voldemort. I always knew where you were. You were in the spare room at Grimmuald many times. Solitude could be found there away from the stress of the outside world. No one ever went into that room. I would always find you crying. You cried about everything: the stress from the war, the fear of dying, the fear of your professors and peers dying, and sometimes you just cried. I was there every time, and whenever you seemed to stumble from all of this stress, I was always right behind you, encouraging you. I'd admired the strength you had to always keep going, and the intelligence you had.

There was this one specific time I will always remember. I had found you in the room again, after we celebrated the victory over Voldemort. You never showed up at the party, and no one noticed you missing. I knew exactly where you were: in the spare room. When I walked in, again, I saw you crying. Why would you be crying after the victory? At first I didn't talk to you, I just let you cry, and decided to let you speak if you want to. There was a silent exchange between us that told you I wouldn't ask unless you brought it up. Eventually, you did. You told me that the Weasley boy was mad at you, because you failed to protect his sister, and was shouting obscenities at you, and called you a "fucking excuse for a girlfriend." I didn't know why you returned to him afterwards. If I had seen him that night, well, let's just say you wouldn't have seen him again.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

You are looking me in the eyes, and you mumble something so quietly, that I fail to hear it. You then say it again, and your cheeks flush a brilliant shade of red that could rival any Weasley's hair. You said you loved me. Everything around me stops, and you are the only thing that exists right now. Looking away from me, you start to cry again. Finally, after all these months, I tell you. I tell you everything from how I felt when you came to see me, from when we worked together at Grimmuald, to when I followed you out in the rain. You smile, a true genuine smile, one that I have always wanted to see from you.

As the time goes by, you sit in my arms, and we both stare content at the fire. When the clock strikes twelve, we both know that it is time for you to go back up to the dance before anyone notices you missing. I tell you tat I will always be here for you, and you can come back whenever you want.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

For now, I am going to retire to my rooms and wait until tomorrow when I can say goodbye to Hermione, for she must return to her parents first. Then I will make arrangements to go out with her sometime, and possibly court her.

_Fin_

First fic, so please be a little on the gentile side. Please tell me how it was. Was it good? Bland? Horrible? Any ideas? I need to know.

Thanx

XnoXdescriptionX


End file.
